During the course of fecal elimination, oftentimes the peripheral recessed area or crevice adjacent the anus becomes soiled as the fecal material is eliminated. In such a case, cleansing of the peripheral area around the anus becomes difficult. Additionally, a large amount of toilet paper and other cleansing substances must be used. It often causes a distasteful messy situation to the individual. It is further complicated when the individual has handicaps and it is difficult for him to clean himself. Also, the cost of the cleansing material is considerable and such use of large amounts of toilet paper and the like, is harmful to the environment.
In the areas of sanitary napkins and absorbable pants/diapers, certain designs provide for pad-type surfaces that contain openings in the surface for retaining matter discharged from a human body. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,247, titled “Absorbable Article With Protruding Body Fluid Inflow Hole Having an Elastic Side Wall,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,485, titled “Absorbent Pants Product,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,840, titled “Disposable Diapers,” each of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety herein.
While the aforementioned designs are suitable for sanitary napkin and absorbable pants/diaper applications, there is a need for a protector that is simple to apply and use during evacuation, which directly is inserted into the crevice immediately surrounding the anus, or other such orifice, and protects the crevice and the surrounding areas.